1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hollow rotating shaft finishing method to finish the outer circumference of a hollow rotating shaft having a predetermined inner diameter to a predetermined outer diameter in the axial direction (in the axial direction of the hollow rotating shaft) or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
To finish the outer circumference of a hollow rotating shaft, such as a turbine shaft used in a gas turbine, to a predetermined outer diameter in the axial direction, the following process is generally performed.
First, a virtual reference shaft center is set to process the outer circumference of the hollow rotating shaft. Next, a cutting tool is used to cut the outer circumference of the hollow rotating shaft in the axial direction by giving a cut to the cutting tool and moving the cutting tool in the axial direction relatively to the hollow rotating shaft while rotating the hollow rotating shaft about the virtual reference shaft center. Subsequently, the amount of unbalance is measured at each end of the hollow rotating shaft in the axial direction with a dynamic balancing machine at a rotation speed smaller than the actual rotation speed. Based on the result of measurement, balance lands at both ends of the hollow rotating shaft in the axial direction are cut for balancing of the hollow rotating shaft.
The conventional arts relating to the present disclosure include techniques illustrated in Patent Documents 1 to 3.